Ordinarily, a toaster or other similar device is used to warm or toast food such as a baked good, e.g., a slice of bread. Typically, the toaster includes a housing portion having at least one slot for receiving the baked good and a heating element disposed within the housing adjacent to the slot or slots to warm or toast the baked good. Each slot is typically rectangularly shaped and wide enough to accommodate a relatively small variety of baked goods, such as a slice of bread or a bagel, for example.
Some baked goods, however, do not adequately fit within the slots provided in a conventional toaster and therefore are not toasted properly. For example, a tortilla or other similarly thin-shaped baked good may not be toasted using the conventional toaster because the slots of the conventional toaster are too wide for the tortilla or other similarly thin-shaped baked good, thereby causing the tortilla to fold over in the slot. This in turn results in the uneven heating or misshaping of the tortilla. In addition, some toaster slots are not long enough to accommodate the size of most tortillas or other similarly shaped baked goods, and therefore the tortillas must be folded or bent to fit entirely inside the slot. This also results in the uneven heating of the baked good.